Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a technical field of electronics, in particular to an electronic apparatus and a method for producing a housing.
Related Art
A housing of an electronic apparatus is a protective layer of the electronic apparatus and a coat of the electronic apparatus. Thus, it is desired that the housing not only has a good shatter and compression resistance, but also has an elegant appearance and a good hand feeling.
For appearance, implementation of multilayer colors in the housing is a main scheme.
An intermediate frame, a front panel arranged in front of it and a rear panel (i.e., back casing) mounted behind the intermediate frame are provided to form the housing of the electronic apparatus such as a cell phone, a tablet computer.
However, it causes a complex producing process and degrades the hand feeling and appearance of the housing due to the difficulty of assembling such electronic apparatus caused by three components (the front panel, the rear panel and the intermediate frame).